


A Color You Have Not Seen

by coricomile



Series: Playing Pony [2]
Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy
Genre: M/M, Non-Sexual Kink, Pony Play, Van Days
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-01
Updated: 2015-08-01
Packaged: 2018-04-12 08:07:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4471718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coricomile/pseuds/coricomile
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I,” Joe says grandly, drawing himself up to his full height, “am declaring chicken.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Color You Have Not Seen

**Author's Note:**

> A deleted scene to _Carbon and Bad Timing_.

Patrick has to borrow a pair of swim trunks from Pete. They're a little tight around his middle, but it's all he's got. Pete drives barefoot and shirtless all the way to Milwaukee, the windows down and the radio all the way up. In the backseat, Joe's wailing along to Hall and Oates, voice catching on the wind. This is Patrick's band and he loves them.

Andy greets them as cheerfully as he does anything. The other guys in the apartment are in the kitchen, crowded around vegan pizzas. The pristine double sink is filled with ice on both sides, beer in one half and soda in the other. Patrick pokes at a bottle of beer but takes a Pepsi when Andy frowns at him. Best behavior. Right.

The pizzas taste kind of funny- vegan cheese will never, ever live up to its cow-made cousin- but the conversation is quality and the company is good. Matt lets him fiddle with the record player set up in the living room and doesn’t complain when Patrick asks a dozen questions.

He’s still thumbing through the house’s collective record collection when the decision to head out to the pool is made. He doesn’t particularly want to go out into the heat, but he also doesn’t want to look rude or antisocial. Best behavior.

“I,” Joe says grandly, drawing himself up to his full height, “am declaring chicken.” He looks down his nose at Pete before breaking into a run and diving into the pool. The splash he makes is spectacular. Andy, Ryan, and Kyle hook their fingers over their noses and look expectantly at Matt.

“I didn’t agree to this,” Patrick says at the pool. Joe, who is half underwater, waves. 

Pete isn’t looking at him. Patrick’s pretty sure they’re thinking about the same thing. It’s not- it’s not _riding_ , but it’s pretty close to what Patrick has been looking into. He presses his shoulder into Pete’s, trying not to look too obvious. If Pete’s up for it, he is too. 

“May the best man win,” Matt says seriously, holding his hand out. It eclipses Patrick’s entirely. Patrick shakes, even though he knows the odds are stacked impossibly high against him. Literally. 

Matt and Pete slide into the pool side by side. Matt, who knows exactly how cold the water is going to be, doesn’t flinch. Pete screeches like a little girl. Between that and the spectacle of Joe trying to crawl onto Matt’s shoulders, Patrick’s too busy laughing to be nervous about popping one off in the middle of an innocent game. 

Pete wobbles a little as Patrick slides from the edge of the pool onto his shoulders. The cold water creeps up Patrick’s ankles. He really, really doesn’t want to go in. Pete locks his arms around Patrick’s knees and waddle-walks to the center of the pool where Joe and Matt are waiting.

“The rules are simple,” Joe says, his lispy, lilting voice carrying over the breeze. On Matt’s shoulders, he’s at least a foot higher up than Patrick. “No grabbing clothes and no shoving from the party on the bottom. Loser drives home naked.”

“That’s illegal,” Patrick says, even as he tightens his legs around Pete’s ribs. The fingers curled around his ankles tighten. “And illegal.”

“Chicken, Stump?” Joe asks. He sits up, fists on his hips. The sudden movement nearly topples Matt over.

“Hope you like the breeze,” Pete says, leering up at him. “Let’s get this show on the road, kids. I can’t feel my nads.” Patrick grabs Joe’s arms and holds on. From a chair at the edge of the pool, Andy gives them a lazy countdown. 

It’s a mess. Patrick can’t get a good grip, and Pete’s wobbling around too much to use as leverage. The cold water keeps splashing up against his stomach. This was a bad plan.

Pete's damp hair tickles against the insides of Patrick's knees. It's not distracting enough to make him lose focus on staying mostly vertical, but it's a constant presence that makes him feel strange. Matt and Joe have been talking shit the whole time, snorting at their own jokes, but Pete has been suspiciously silent. Patrick hopes the others haven't noticed.

The struggle doesn't last that long, in the end. Patrick is actually pretty strong for his size and Joe has to hunch down to reach him properly. As Joe's leaning down, Matt tries to catch his balance on the slow slope of the floor of the pool. They all see it coming, but no one can stop it. Matt's head crashes against Joe's balls and, in slow motion and Joe falls into a backflop onto the water. 

Applause explodes from the sides of the pool. Patrick grins at his adoring audience and squeezes his calves around Pete’s ribs.

“You can go once around the pool,” he says quietly. Part of him hopes that Pete doesn’t hear.

“You sure?” Pete asks, even as he begins to wade toward the far end. His arms wind tighter around Patrick’s legs. 

“If you drop me,” Patrick says, hands flittering from Pete’s ears to the short cut of his hair. He wishes he had something to hold onto. “If you drop me, I swear to god I will never suck your dick again.”

Pete laughs. It’s loud and braying, bouncing off the water. Patrick throws his arms up to make it look like a proper victory lap, but Joe’s catastrophe is the last thing on his mind. The ride is slowed down by the slosh of water around his thighs.

When they finish their go around, Pete sets Patrick down on the edge of the pool, warm hands on his knees, and gives him a dazed grin. Patrick wants to kiss him, wants to rub his shoulders and hold onto him for a little while, but none of that is really on the table. Not here. Not now. Instead, he gave Pete's arm a quick squeeze and helped him up.

At the end of the night, Joe drove them back gloriously, unashamedly naked.


End file.
